True Lust's Mate
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: HP/LM Its Time For They To Be Mated And Marked. One-shot


Harry x Lucius one-shot

True Lust's Mate

Walking into the room his eyes instantly fell upon the gilded bed that took up most of the space in the room. 'This is it' he continued to chant in his head, 'No turning back now.'

Then suddenly he felt two strong hands wrap around his waist, the arms were so familiar that despite all the qualms and jittering, he couldn't help but sink back into the firm body behind him. As he started to relax for the first time that evening, he became aware that he was being lifted up and carried to the bed which minutes ago had been so un-nerving.

He was slowly placed down on the soft covers and for the first time his lover came into sight. Long soft blonde hair falling just past the shoulders, broad chest draped in the finest robes money could buy, and finally, those striking silver eyes which enchanted his body, mind and soul with their piercing lust filled gaze. Yes, oh Merlin yes tonight was the night, after months of trepidation he would finally take his lover as his mate... his Lucius.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Lucius asked his other half; he had seen the worry in Harry's eyes all day since the agreement had been made and was now wondering what was passing through the young boy's mind. All Harry could do was shyly bite his lip and nod. He knew that this day would come eventually, being a veela made the mating process an inevitable eventuality and it was in Harry's blood to mate the sliver eyed snake.

"My Veela" his beautiful companion sighed into his ear biting down to elicit a moan, licking up the side of his neck. Harry wiggled and squirmed underneath his mates touch but soon took charge and flipped them over so that he was straddling Lucius, he remembered that he was the dominate in this paring and even with Lucius' dominating and superior character, he would have to surrender to the veela eventually.

Softly, he peppered kisses across Lucius' jaw, lightly caressing his skin as he pulled him into a more comfortable position under him.

"Mark me love." was all the blonde could say as he ran his hands through Harry's dark hair, pulling his head down so that he could place a soft kiss on the man's lips.

"Always" Harry purred before he devoured the older man's mouth.

Soon the two were grinding into each other so much that Lucius could take it no longer.

"Harry...please...Harry I need you in me!" Lucius moaned after a harsh bite to the neck.

Having gained some confidence from his lovers moans, Harry smirked and happily obliged. Grabbing his wand he quickly cast away both their clothes, sighing at the skin on skin contact, and soon spreading Lucius' legs and guided himself to sink deep into his lovers stretched opening.

"Ughhhh...Merlin Harry, I love how you feel," Lucius moaned as he was steadily filled.

"For me too. Tell me how you want this Luc" Harry said, grabbing hold of one of his nipples tweaking and stroking whilst rocking back and forth trying to find the prostate, trying desperately not to just pound into his love.

Harry moaned; he dug his fingers into Lucius' arms to pull himself in deeper. Suddenly Harry spun them over so that Lucius was riding him, bouncing on his lap with his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Raking his nails down the pale chest Lucius let out a guttural moan of pleasure.

"Ughhhh...Harder...Faster, Merlin Harry." Lucius moaned as he rolled his hips down onto Harry, enjoying the ride.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Harry panted as he held onto Lucius supporting his weight.

"Look at me as you come my love, I want to see your eyes," Harry whispered pulling him in for a tender kiss. That was all it took, Lucius came yelling Harry's name as his inner walls clenched and pulsated around Harry's cock.

The second Harry felt this he was done for. Spinning on a europhic cloud, hot jets of liquid spurted out of him and as he climaxed he felt the mating pull, to mark his own as planned.

Still hazy from the middle of his climax Harry took the instinct and bit down hard on Lucius' shoulder forever marking his territory and lover; no one could touch what was his. This sent Lucius into his second climax as wave after wave of pain and pleasure came his way.

As they both came down from their highs, Harry gently lapped up the blood left from the mark on Lucius' shoulder, pulled himself out of his lover and snuggled down under the blankets, pulling his now official mate with him.

"I love you," sighed Lucius as he started to drift off to sleep. Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his mates head.

"And I love you my snake, forever and always my mate." Harry murmured as he succumbed to the slumber.


End file.
